1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having an antenna device transmitting and receiving a radio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal and stationary terminal according to whether or not terminals are movable. In addition, mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether or not users can directly carry it around.
As such functions become more diversified, terminals can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, terminals may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
In order to implement various functions of such multimedia players or devices, various attempts are being made and implemented in terms of hardware or software. For example, a user interface allowing users to easily and conveniently search for and select one or more functions is provided.
In addition, as users consider their mobile terminals as personal belongings to express their personality, mobile terminals are expected to have various designs. The designs may include a structural change and enhancement allowing users to conveniently use mobile terminals.
An antenna device and a design of an external appearance in relation to the antenna device may be considered as one of such structural changes and improvement.